


Fuck Insurance

by Headbangin_Fangirl



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [35]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headbangin_Fangirl/pseuds/Headbangin_Fangirl
Summary: 100 Prompt Challenge. Wallet.“I need your social security number.”“In my wallet on the bar.”“You really shouldn’t keep your social security number in your wallet. What if somebody stole it? They could steal your whole identity.”“Nobody is gonna steal my wallet. And if they did, they can deal with the insurance, too.”T- language





	Fuck Insurance

Nico sighed looking down at the papers in front of him. He honestly didn’t how things worked. Who the hell needed insurance? He lived with a doctor for fucks sake! Well, med student, but close enough. If he needed to go to the doctor ha just had to walk into the living room. But _nooooo_. He had to pay for fucking insurance. “If you ever go to the hospital you’ll need it, Nico.” Bull shit. Nico was just fine. He wouldn’t ever need a damn hospital.

Nico grumbled to himself as he banged his head dramatically on the dining room table.

“What’s wrong?” His husband asked from where he was making lunch.

Nico sighed and brought his head up, placing his thumbs over his eyebrows and applying pressure to try to ease his headache. “Insurance is stupid.”

Will laughed. “Give it a few years. It’ll grow on you.”

Nico sighed and slumped back in his chair. “I need your social security number.”

“In my wallet on the bar.”

Nico sighed walking over to the bar. “You really shouldn’t keep your social security number in your wallet. What if somebody stole it? They could steal your whole identity.”

Will laughed. “Nobody is gonna steal my wallet. And if they did, they can deal with the insurance, too.”

Nico’s lips twitched into a smile. He grabbed Will’s wallet off the bar. Flipping it open, he smiled. Right where there should be a driver’s license, was a picture from their wedding.

Nico could tell he was smiling to hard for somebody just going to get their husband's social security card, but he didn’t care. The thought that Will kept a picture of them in his wallet was just so amazing. Nico was wallet worthy!

“What’s got you all giddy?” Will asked laughing. He was now turning the stove off and placing the food on plates.

Nico looked up to him. “Nothing.”

“U-huh,” Will said placing a plate beside Nico. “Sure.”

Nico just smiled and have Will a kiss. “I love you.”

“Well, I’d hope so,” Will laughed. “You did marry me after all.”

Nico just smiled and kissed him. He repeated his statement. “I love you.”

Will laughed. “I love you too, Nico.”


End file.
